


Dean Gets Revelation

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Jealous Dean, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally sees Sam in a new light and gets an unexpected surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Gets Revelation

Dean had never considered himself a jealous man.  
Though he possessed next to nothing in his life other than the clothes on his back, the Impala and his weapons, he'd never coveted the things that seemed to make other people happy--wealth, property, or the latest fashions in everything from high-tech to organic food.

Once he'd dreamed of having a family; though when he'd tried to honour his promise to his brother and live the white-picket fence life with Lisa and Ben, he'd ended up downing more shots of whisky than ever before, to get him through the day. 

When Sam came back into his life, he finally surrendered to what he'd always known. Sammy was his brother, wife, husband, partner, father, mother.....whatever name one wanted to give his lanky sibling was fine with Dean, names had no significance when it came to his baby brother.  
He was in a category of his own. 

There were men, there were women, there were children, then there was Samuel Winchester, and in the meanders of his subconscious where Dean kept his most hidden thoughts and desires, Sam belonged only to him. So when the elder Winchester saw the attractive stall-keeper flirting with his brother as he searched through her wares looking for old silver to melt down for bullets, the jealousy Dean never though to possess came forcefully to the surface.

Women, and guys too, often checked out his brother, so Dean was used to it.  
What he wasn't used to was Sam flirting back. It was an aspect of his sibling he rarely saw. 

At times Sam gave the impression of being a monk, rarely bowing down to the natural inclinations that throbbed through Dean's own body at the sight of a hot chick, but he knew it wasn't like that at all.  
Sam's sexual desires probably ran as deep as his own, if not deeper.  
His brother was just better at keeping them under control, nurturing the empathic side of his character that was eminently useful in interrogating little old ladies and grieving family members. 

Sam probably saved his energies for the lucky females he did shack up with.  
Though he had to admit his baby brother had certainly got his rocks off when he was the soulless dude, going by the fiasco Dean had experienced reliving one of Sam's old hunts.

 

As regards his brother's hook-ups though, possibly the relationship, if it could be worthy of such a name, Dean resented most was that with Ruby. 

The bitch had pounced on his brother when Sam was at his most vulnerable, saving his life then manipulating the grieving desperate man into believing she was the vehicle through which the younger Winchester could take out his revenge on Lilith. 

Dean understood only too well Sam's descent into despair.  
Had he not felt the same when his baby brother had drawn his last breath in his arms, the tousled head falling boneless onto Dean's shoulder?  
Dean shuddered, it was a moment he'd never forget. 

So yeah, he understood the driving force of desperation only too well. But it was the image of Sam sucking blood from the bitch, then having sex with her, that rankled.  
She had taken something that was Dean's, and the memory of having sunk the knife through her necrotic body into the blackness of her demonic soul was one of his most treasured. 

He gave an imperceptible shake of his head. That was all in the past, there was nothing to be gained by dwelling on it now.

 

As if mesmerized, his eyes were drawn back to the stall where Sam was still chatting good-naturedly with the girl, handing over the cash and unleashing one of his killer smiles.  
Again Dean felt the surge of jealousy. Sam's smiles should be reserved for him alone, not given out to all and sundry.

In that hidden recess of his mind, a seductive voice began whispering. 'If you want your brother for yourself, to the exclusion of all others, then you need to make a move.'  
Another little voice piped up. 'We're talking incest here! What would Sam say if he knew you even contemplated it?'

For a second, Dean was appalled by the thoughts that had crossed his mind, yet once the idea had insinuated itself, he found himself unable to cancel the image of his brother's flat chest and hard cock in place of the firm breasts and soft curves of his usual female partners.

Could such a thing ever be? Could he and Sam even contemplate that kind of a relationship?  
Unfortunately for Dean the damage was done.  
Where before he'd looked at Sam exclusively in brother mode, he now began to see him not only as the person he loved most, but also as a sexual partner.

 

 

He turned away and strode towards the Impala, disgusted with himself.  
He was NOT going to allow himself to have these thoughts about Sam ever again. 

But it was with dread that Dean became aware of how his cock hadn't got the message to delete, for as Sam came grinning towards him, his stash of silver in a brown paper bag, it grew stiff as a poker, straining against his jeans, all too visible to his baby brother's eagle eye.

Of course Sam couldn't ignore such a juicy excuse for baiting.  
His little brother's smile turned into a veritable smirk. “Huh. I see you've been horning around while I was bartering my ass off to get the cheapest price!”

“Ha, fricking ha!” Dean bitched, but going along with Sam's speculation was a godsend this time, and he got into the driving seat without further comment.

Sam slipped in next to him and lobbed the silver onto the back seat. He gave Dean a curious glance, as tuned into his big brother's moods as Dean was to his.  
“Something wrong man?“ he asked. “You look a bit peaky?”

“I'm fine, Sam,“ Dean said, shrugging off Sam's question.  
Sam stretched his arm along the top of the bench seat, lightly grazing his brother's back.  
“You sure? “

Truth be told, Dean was NOT fine.  
This crazy idea, that in the space of minutes had taken over all of his thinking processes, was freaking him out.  
Add to the fact that his damn cock instead of going back to its usual size, was trying to max out, cause his brother's hand touching his back.  
A hand that had touched him a million times before, pulling him up, stitching his wounds even washing and caring for his body the few times he'd really been out of it.  
So why should it now, just by barely grazing him, make him feel so aroused?

Sam of course could never leave anything alone and he ploughed in again.  
“Come on, man. Something's not right. You gonna share?”

Dean let out an ironic sigh. “If I told you what's going through my head right now, Sam, you'd … be. Well let's just say you'd be surprised....!”

Sam's face took on the 'I'm here for you, Dean' expression that his big brother knew so well. It was a prelude to the chick-flick moments Dean tried so hard to avoid.  
“You can tell me anything,“ Sam enunciated, hazel eyes dripping with earnestness. 

Then Sam did something so unbelievable that it turned Dean into solid rock, unmoving as the base of the Himalayas. He placed a hand on Dean's crotch, his giant paw such a pleasurable pressure on the pulsing cock.

 

If Sam had thrown off his clothes and turned into Superman, Dean couldn't have been more surprised.  
“Sam!“ he choked out, staring with astonished eyes at his brother.

Sam's earnest expression morphed into a more subtle, knowing one. “Was this for me?” he asked innocently, as if his hand on Dean's cock was the most normal thing in the world.  
Dean went to deny it, but was there really any point now that it was Sam himself who had broached the subject.

“I was waiting for you to get it.” Sam continued.  
“Well, I don't!” Dean answered waspishly. “Get it, I mean! And get your hand away from there!”

Sam grinned but removed his hand. “I studied our relationship more closely, tried to analyse why we were ready to do anything for each other.”  
“And?“ Dean broke in.  
“And I came to the conclusion we were seriously fucked up.”

Dean rolled his eyes.  
“I could have told you that without any psycho-babble thrown in, Sam!”

“Yeah but I wanted to understand why. Was it just the way we were brought up, the hunting etc? But then there are lots of hunters out there who.. …..well, who wouldn't go to the lengths we do.  
So I factored in a set of variables and I came to the conclusion that our relationship needed more, that it was missing a component.  
Once I understood that, I saw you with different eyes Dean. I was prepared to wait until you worked it out on your own, 'cos I knew you'd never believe me if I said not only that I love you, but that I was IN love with you.  
Then today when I was walking back, I saw in your eyes that you'd finally got it too.”

Sam hesitated.  
He'd said his piece. Now the ball was in Dean's court and Dean slammed it back on the rebound, sliding along the seat until he was flush against Sam's body.

He held Sam's chin steady with his hand. “Aren't you the clever little college boy, huh? Working out that you love me with logic. Now we gotta put your theories to the test.”

Sam flashed him his sunniest smile, and as Dean lifted his head to brush his baby brother's lips for the first time, all he could think of was that every inch of Sam from his girlie hair to his oversized feet, would soon belong exclusively to him.

The end


End file.
